Pétalos de color púrpura
by YudAida
Summary: Haku visita a Chihiro hasta la lejanía de su ventana, en su nueva casa, quiere hacerla saber de algo que él siente.


**Pétalos de color púrpura**

* * *

El nuevo vecindario es agradable. No hay niños, tampoco perros o palomas, pero reina una aplacible tranquilidad. La nueva casa también lo es, tiene grandes paredes claras y altas, y estatuas de mármol muy elegantes. Mi nueva habitación no se queda atrás, ya que ésta, es mucho más grande que todas las habitaciones que me han pertenecido en mi corta vida, tiene una cama grande y cómoda, una alfombra suave que protege a mis pies de la frialdad del piso y dos sillones muy chiquitos, justos a mi tamaño, en una esquina. Además (sí, además) mis generosos padres me han hecho de todo un maletín de colores y cuadernos y un gran escritorio.

Pero todo esto solo me alegra en lo más mínimo.

Yo lo que quería era estar con mis amigos, correr por la calle, montar mi bicicleta y trepar árboles. También extraño las calles estrechas y los tejados sucios, corretear gatos y tirar piedras a los autobuses.

—¡Chihiro, a comer! —escuché a mi madre, que me llamaba desde la cocina.

Bajé rápido las escaleras, demasiado rápido, y tropecé con un montón de papeles importantes de mis padres.

—Pero qué has hecho, Chihiro… —dijo, mi mamá, con fastidio, al encontrarme. — Anda ya, levántate. Ve a la cocina, sírvete, dejé la comida en el horno.

—¿No comerás conmigo?

—Lo siento, cariño. Pero debo regresar a la oficina. Anda, ve a comer. — me dijo, mientras recogía los documentos del suelo.

—Como siempre…— dije antes de echar a correr a mi habitación.

—¡Esa boca, niña!

Ese día, mientras trataba de poner la cabeza en los apuntes de la escuela, distraída, miré por la ventana.

No presté atención a la primera, pero, volví mi rostro impaciente cuando vi una figura en la acera de mi calle. Claro está que ésta no era una figura cualquiera, era más bien de mi estatura y traía a un perrito de una correa. Ah, ya. Pues sí, ¡era un niño!

Lo saludé desde mi ventana, hacía semanas que no miraba a un niño que no fuera en la escuela. Me alegré demasiado, bastante. Él me correspondió muy amable, agitando su mano.

Por la tarde salí a buscarlo. Lo encontré sentado en una banqueta mimando a su perro, como a dos casas de la mía.

A pesar de que mi madre me dijo que no me saliera, yo lo hice. Estaba muy alegre. Lo saludé y el sonrió.

—Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿cierto? —dijo cuando quedé de pie frente a él.

—Pues… no.

—Te he visto en aquella ventana —me dijo señalando, la que efectivamente, era mi ventana— tú me has saludado.

—Así es, ¿acaso nunca te saludan?

—No muy seguido —añadió con melancolía.

Dejamos la charla y nos concentramos en jugar algunos juegos. También fuimos a comprar dulces y todo ese tipo de cosas, él era muy pero muy agradable. Me cayó de maravilla.

Así, nos divertíamos consecutivamente después de la escuela.

Una tarde, mientras caminábamos por el pasaje, él me preguntó algo. Me dijo que ya que éramos amigos, si podía llamarme por mi nombre. Esto, al principio me incomodó un poco. Y no supe cómo decirle que no.

Seguramente él quiso hacer del momento algo especial, por que pasó sus manos a mis brazos, sujetándome de frente y exclamó.

—Bien, desde hoy te llamaré Chi—

Al principio mis ojos se cerraron por instinto, pero cuando los abrí, pude ver que mi amigo se encontraba tirado en el piso, sobando su espalda.

Una enorme ráfaga de viento pasó entre nosotros, que además de callarle la boca a él, lo tiró al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunté, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—Algo así.

Miré el cielo, y entre los rayos del sol vi como algo largo, parecido a una enorme serpiente, se escondía entre las nubes.

Entonces el viento volvió a entrometerse y fría y fugazmente pasó por mis oídos, murmurando un nombre, el mismo que hizo que hasta los dedos de mis pies latieran con fuerza.

Haku.

Esa noche me dormí como un bebé. Había escuchado su nombre otra vez. Haku. Haku, Haku. ¡Haku!

No supe qué hacer con tanta alegría.

A media noche, me levanté para tomar agua. Caminaba con mucho ánimo para esas horas. De regreso a mi habitación, volví a sentir el viento fresco de la tarde. Muy fresco, casi frió. Se colaba por mi ventana y hacía revolotear las persianas, el mantel de mi escritorio y mis cobijas. Cada vez lo sentía más cercano e impasible, jugándole una carrera a mi corazón. Me acerqué hasta las cortinas y las retiré con cuidado, no vi nada. Decepcionada, me di media vuelta para volver a mi cama, pero antes de que fuera capaz de dar el primer paso, escuché con claridad cómo un peso se posaba suavemente en la madera de la ventana.

—¡Haku! —exclamé, muy emocionada, sintiendo como la sangre jugaba entre mis venas, y me hacía cosquillas por todo el cuerpo —¡estás aquí!

Estaba aquí. Frente a mí, y sonreía con dulzura. Haku vestía igual que la última vez que lo vi. De pronto todos los recuerdos de aquel viaje maravilloso me invadieron y me sentí muy cerca de todos, de Yubaba, de Bebé, Kaonashi, Kamaji y de Lin… todos juntos.

—Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver, ¿no? —me dijo, y después abrió su mano, y sopló suavemente sobre ésta. En ese instante, docenas de pétalos púrpuras se habrían paso hacia mi rostro.

—Oye, no hagas eso. — le dije, después de reír.

—Guárdalos. — me indicó.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Los pétalos. Harán que vuelva cuando tú más lo desees. Ven, sube.

Guardé un par de pétalos en el bolsillo de mi pijama y lo seguí hasta el borde de la ventana.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —pregunté.

—Confía en mí.

Lo hice. Y nos dejamos caer por la ventana. Antes de un parpadeo, Haku ya había tomado forma de dragón. Me monté a su espalda y lo sujeté con fuerza. Sentí como el viento luchaba por arrebatarme el cabello y como mi risa se expandía y se volvía eterna, a los oídos de Haku.

—¡Más vale que te agarres bien! —le escuché decir, para luego darse una vuelta entera sobre sí, como serpentina, y luego otra y luego otra.

Empecé a sentirme terriblemente mareada, y notándolo, por fin se detuvo, en el techo de una casa, una muy lejana a la mía.

—Haku, dime algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó él, como niño nuevamente.

—Promete que responderás con la verdad.

—Lo prometo.

—¿Por qué le has hecho eso a mi amigo? Sé que fuiste tú.

—Ah… eso. Bien, pues… — Haku, titubeaba, como raramente lo hace— fue un extraño impulso.

—¿Impulso?

—No preguntes —respondió, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus brazos.

Después de un rato logré sacarlo de su raro comportamiento. Volamos de regreso a casa y se detuvo, levitando, en mi ventana.

—Eh… Chihiro.

—Dime.

—Yo… yo creo que no es correcto que te mantengas tan cerca de aquel niño. Ya sabes. Deberías buscar un par de amigas.

—¿Eh?

—Ah, tú solo haz caso. No es sano estar todo el día con la misma persona ¿no crees?

—A mí me gusta estar todo el tiempo contigo.

—Pero eso es diferente. Bueno, que importa, debo volver antes del amanecer. Encárgate de guardar bien los pétalos, me gustaría regresar.

Lo vi alejarse, después de despedirme.

Pero antes de poder llegar hasta mi cama, lo escuché de vuelta.

—¡Eh, Chihiro! Me he olvidado.

Se metió hasta mi habitación, y levantándome, en el aire, me tomó de los hombros y me abrazo con fuerza, apretándome como a oso de peluche. Y sentí su aliento cálido rozando mi oído.

—Te quiero— susurró.

Se fue como vino, y me dejo ahí. Con los pies en el suelo y mi corazón en la mano. Sintiendo el calor más profundo que jamás había sentido mi rostro.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté dudosa. Con un miedo grande a que todo lo vivido hubiese sido un sueño.

Mi madre me llamó para desayunar. Y mientras bajaba las escaleras, metí la mano en mi bolsillo. Al instante distinguí la suavidad de un par de pétalos. Los saqué y sonreí, eran pétalos de color púrpura.

* * *

_Deben escuchar el tema principal de esta película, interpretado por Joe Hisaishi (el compositor) en el piano, con Ayaka Hirahara como vocal, está hermoso... se llama One Summer's day, la verdad no sé qué rayos dice la letra, pero esa canción es muy bella y me dieron unas tremendas ganas de escribir este fic cuando la escuché por primera vez (la he oído una mil seiscientas veces), saludosssss!  
_


End file.
